doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki! Charge Precure
Doki Doki! Charge Precure ''(ドキドキのドキドキ充電プリキュア Doki Doki! Chaji Purikyua) is made by User:CureAlexa19. Story Doki Doki! Charge Precure Episodes Characters Cures Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / '''Cure Sword '(キュアソード Kyua Sōdo)- The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. Hamashima Shion - Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto)- The bright and energetic student. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - She's Mana's childhood friend. Yotsuba Alice (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu)- A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. Mascots Daybi - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with ~Dabyi! Mayumi - Queen's Weasel-like fairy partner. Lance (ランス Ransu) - Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies. Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) - Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart. Ai (アイ Ai) - Ace's baby-like fairy partner. At the ends of the episodes she turns back to 20 years old to Princess Marie Ange. Yami '''Yami '''is a group consisting of three people, they appear early in the season. Prince Donnouso - The Leader. He is also the brother of Shion. Wana Da Otoshi Ana Ira Marmo Kiki - Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Aku - Groups of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'Aku' Others Aizen - The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. Yagami Norio - A 9 year old boy, who lives next door to Shion. Shion and Norio have been friends since kids. Although he's popular with girls, he has no interest in a relationship and wants to focus on his training. Because of his mother's work, he and his younger sister, Momo usually have dinner with the Hamashima's. He also has a crush on Shion. Items *PreSmile Mirror - The girl's device to transfrom. In order to transfrom they place a card then transfrom then says there speech. It is simlier to the Happiness Charge. *PreHearts - it is shaped like a heart but it is also a card. It also let the Cures use to transform and change forms. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Locations Category:Unfinshed Category:Doki Doki Charge Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Fandom Category:Fananime Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Anime Category:Fan Series Category:Precure Series Category:Series Category:Unfinshed Episodes Category:Pages Category:Page Category:Izumi Todo Category:CureAlexa19